Fishing Trip
by AllGoodChildrenGoToHeaven
Summary: AU. Dean and human!Castiel share a moment in the forest of Canada. One-shot.


This is just a one shot I did a couple of weeks back. Uh, I'll leave you to it. Bye!

**Warnings:** Heavy slash

* * *

"This is not cool," Dean complained, as Castiel got another fish.

"It's fun! Feeling the nature, catching our own food, sleeping outside …" The man in the trench coat smiled, and broke the fish's neck.

"Yeah, also no toilet, no fresh water, no electricity, no heat. Admit it Cas, we've been freezing our asses off the last week."

Dean zipped his brown leather jacket up, and sighed. He wasn't dressed for late autumn at all. Sure he knew it was cold in November's Canada, but he'd never imagine it to be this cold.

"Why did you drag me out here, anyways? It's no fun for Sam either, he's just-"

"Sam is happy to spend some quality time with his dog," Castiel interrupted. "And I'm glad I get to spend some quality time with mine."

He dropped the slimy fish into a plastic bag, leaving it to rest with the rest of the day's catch before he threw the head into the lake. They had been in the boat for four hours now. The autumn air was cold, and he could feel in his body that it would soon start raining.

Castiel cleansed his hands on a paper towel with lake water, before looking over at Dean.

"You have a dog? Seriously?"

Dean rubbed his mitten-covered hands against each other, trying to heat himself up a bit. It helped for about four seconds, and then he was freezing again. Cold Canada.

Castiel shook his head, and kissed the other male's lips. Dean got a little surprised, but kissed him back. It was his boyfriend, after all.

Dean was just getting up to Castiel's lap when he was Sam looking at them from the shore. He didn't care, though; his brother was old enough to know what to watch and what not to watch.

Cas kissed the exposed skin of Dean's neck, all the way up to behind his ear, causing Dean to moan when he started sucking at Dean's sweet spot.

Dean felt Castiel's lips cover his own, and he closed his eyes, shutting his younger brother out for a moment, while fighting for dominance with his boyfriend's tongue.

"DEEEAAAAANNN!"

He could hear Sam shout at him, and Castiel sighed, looking at Dean. Dean looked back at him before rolling his eyes at his little brother. He could feel Castiel's hardness against his own, and it was torturing him. He rocked a bit back and forth on the other boy's lap, just enough to make him moan, and then he grabbed the wooden oars, slowly starting to get the boat back to the shore, fully aware of Castiel looking at him, and still hard.

"Dean-"

"Save it for later, lover. Wait until tonight."

They got out of the boat, placing the bag of fish in Sam's hands.

"You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled, as he looked into the bag with a dozen headless fish in it. "Who gets the pleasure of cleaning these, then?"

The fishers looked at him, and the younger brother placed the other hand on his hip, giving Dean his bitch face. "Really?"

Dean nodded, grinning. "Yup. Come on Cas, we've got to find branchets for the campfire," he said, and the boyfriends walked hand in hand into the forest.

"Jerk!" Sam shouted after them.

"Bitch!" he got in return, and then he started on his task as a fish slayer.

And as the darkness of the night fell down on the trees, the lake and the tents, the three boys and the dog sat around the campfire, eating fish. They all enjoyed their meals, and as the night grew older, the two older boys got closer and closer to each other. Of course Sam noticed this, and at eleven he finally stood up and yawned.

"Good night guys, I think I'll hit the hay," he said, clapped his hands and the dog followed him into the tent. Sam hadn't even zipped the tent up completely before Dean was sitting on Castiel's lap, grinning.

"Finally," he mumbled, as he kissed Castiel's neck. Light kisses, all the way up to his chin, Light kisses all over his face. Finally his lips touched Castiel's, and they shared a passionate kiss. Dean felt Castiel's hands on his back, and he buried his in the other boy's hair.

Castiel was a damn good kisser. His tounge knew exactly what to do, and their lips fitted together like a puzzle. When they parted again, Dean's cheeks were some tones more pink than they were five minutes ago, as he felt Castiel harden against him for the second time that day.

Castiel zipped open Dean's jacket to get more working space, and his left hand made it's way up under his shirt, rubbing his nipple. He kissed Deans lips again, mouth closed, before kissing Dean's newly exposed neck. Nibbling, kissing, sucking exactly the right places, and it didn't take long until Dean was pretty hard, to.

"Move into my tent?" Castiel asked-

"Hell yeah."

So the boys moved into Castiel's tent; Dean was sharing his with Sam, and they didn't want him in the way. His tent was big; they could both stand up normally if they wanted to.

Dean lit his torch, and let it fall to the ground. Castiel let his beige trench coat follow the torch, letting a blue shirt – just the colour of his eyes – come into sight. Dean smirked, and let his own jacket fall, even though it was freezing cold and -5 º Celsius.

They shared another passionate kiss before Dean went down on him, opening his trousers, leaving just his pants on. He was so big, so hard, the front all covered in pre-cum.

Dean dragged down his pants, a hand stroking caring over the other mans shaft. He could clearly see that his jaw would ache tomorrow morning, but he sure had no regrets as he kissed his tip, and gave his boyfriend one of the best blowjobs anyone would ever have. After all, he had learned from the best.

Castiel moaned, his hands running through Dean's hair. He really couldn't help it – he had to thrust back. "Dean, I'm close-"

Dean kissed his way up to Castiels face, and once again the men kissed each other. "I want to take you," He mumbled, kissing Castiel's cheek. Castiel nodded, a hand touching Dean's hard member. It had been so long since the last time.

They both found their way to the ground; Dean grabbed a bottle of lube, and applied it richly to his fingers. "Ready for a stretch?"

Castiel nodded, and quickly got down on all fours before Dean, waiting.

Dean took his time admiring the view, before he kissed both of Castiel's buttcheeks, and let one finger slide over his opening a few times, before sticking it in, starting to finger him. Castiel moaned, hungering for more, thrusting back on Dean's finger. So Dean applied another finger, stretching and fingering the raven-haired man the way he knew he liked it, preparing him for something bigger.

Dean slipped his fingers out of Castiel, whom slightly whimpered at the emptiness. Well, not for long. He turned over so he was facing Dean, before kissing him deeply. He ran his hand over his torso and stomach, enjoying the feeling of Dean's muscles under his palm.

Castiel stroked Dean's length a few times, making him even harder and dripping, before covering it in lube and spreading his legs. "Take me," he whispered into the hunter's ear, and not long after he felt Dean's tip against his hole.

Dean tried to take him slow, but after the third thrust they both grew impatient, their rhythm got faster. Dean whispered sweet nothings into Cas' ear. Eventually their reached their orgasms, and a few moments later Castiel's head was resting on Dean's shoulder, their sleeping bags opened and folded over the two of them.

Castiel was the first one to break the silence.

"Dean Winchester, I love you," he said, clear as day, and he closed his eyes, reaching out for the one of Dean's hands that wasn't already wrapped around him.

Dean took Castiel's hand in his, and kissed the back of it before letting their hands rest on their stomachs.

"I love you too, Castiel Novak."


End file.
